RWBY Oneshots and Drabbles
by tamales
Summary: A collection of sad and messed up oneshots/drabbbles I've written so far.
1. oh no

"YANG!"

Ruby screamed, her eyes burning with tears. Her grip on Crescent Rose tightened until her knuckles were white.

Several feet away from her, her sister was on her knees with her hands gripping weakly at the black arrow the protruded from her stomach. Her eyes were the size of pin-pricks as she stared down in shock, they rapidly flashed from purple to red. Her grip on the arrows loosened as a red liquid began to bubble up and out of her mouth.

The younger girl turned to stare with pure hatred at the villain that stood in front of her, a smirk clear across Cinder's face. A steady, rushing stream of tears trailed down Ruby's face. "I'm…"

"You're going to do what little rose?" Cinder taunted, her Dust-Made bow twirled in her hand. Her amber eyes glowed with the powers of the Fall Maiden.

"I'm going to…" Ruby seethed, her silver eyes pulsed in their sockets. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The young prodigy used her semblance to blast herself towards her opponent, red rose petals fluttering behind her, and Crescent Rose was already pulled back ready to swing.

The edges of her vision were slowly dissolving into white, she was slipping. A war cry escaped her lips, a cry for the friends she had lost… For her sister that may be gone.

Ruby's rage grew as she got closer towards the woman. Cinder smirk simply grew, her bow morphed into a rather familiar spear. The brunette swung, the scythe and spear made contact.

 _ **CLANK!**_

The battle had begun, but tears never stopped.

 _Cinder was going to pay!_

Ruby's eyes pulsed hard with every hit and block, soon enough that had begun to throb with either tears or power. She couldn't tell. Her silver eyes glared daggers at the older woman, who had a flicker of worry flash across her face at how they glowed, but no less determined to end the battle.

"Is that all you got?"

Cinder's mocking voice pushed Ruby to the edge. All her friends were dead and she had the _nerve_ to mock her. With one last broken cry, she pulled back Crescent Rose and swung. Her world faded into white, the last thing she saw was the fear that consumed the other woman's face.


	2. No Time

Today was the today. Today was the goddamned day Salem's plan would be put to an end.

Gazing distantly out the window, Ruby rubbed her fingers against the silky ribbon that was wrapped around her hand. It's been what? Three years since the war began, two since they lost two great friends, a year since they gathered three out of the four relics, four months since they found out where Salem would be hiding out and had began to continue out her plans, and two months since they had tried to act but ended up losing a teammate instead.

Ruby tore her gaze from the window, tears burned at the back of her eyes. She couldn't think about that now, the group was heading in minutes she didn't have time to think about it. Glancing down at the black ribbon that rested in her glove covered hands, a lump made its way up her throat.

Yet, she couldn't help but think back to it.

It was so sudden, one second it seemed like the odds were in their favor, Grimm after Grimm was sliced, hacked, and smashed away. The victory was near, the eight of them could taste, but then a scream. Gods, she could still hear it… hear her.

Ruby gritted her teeth, her eyes were squeezed shut as her hands clutched at her head. The screamed echoed throughout her mind, replaying over and over and over and over again. Damn, why couldn't those Silver Eye Powers activate then? Why couldn't Ozpin tell her more about them? Why did he have to keep so many goddamn secrets?!

A growl bubbled up in her chest, shoving past the sob that had been lodged in her throat. Over that past several months, the team was finding out more and more of Ozpin's damned surprises, and it was making her more and more tempted to shove his cane up his-

A sudden knock at the door dragged her back down to reality. "Rubes," Yang called from the other side, "you ready?"

Was she? Silver eyes traveled back down to the ribbon, anger and frustration gnawed at the back of Ruby's mind. Her grip on the piece of fabric tightened.

"Yeah." She whispered, before clearing her throat and sitting upright in the chair, "Yeah, I'm ready! I'll be out in a sec!"

With a flick of her wrist, Crescent Rose flew into her hand, it slid easily into her right hand, resting comfortably in the glove. A red glow—her aura—shimmered over the snath of her scythe and around her hand. Taking a hesitant breath, her other hand tied the ribbon carefully around the rod of Crescent Rose. Ruby gave a tug on the ribbon one last time.

Silver eyes trailed back towards the window, they swirled with mixed emotions. She wasn't doing this for Ozpin, especially now, gods to even think they had been doing for Ozpin sent a wave of disgust over her body. No, she was doing this for Penny (the lump made it's made back up her throat), for Pyrrha (a tear ran down her cheek), and for (she clung to her scythe)... for Blake.


	3. Burning

A strangled sound left Ruby's mouth. Her face was screwed up in pain and a soft, white light streamed out her eyes. She stared in disbelief and shock at the hands that were lodged in her stomach. She struggled desperately to remove them. Her own hands weakly, clawed at them.

Intense heat radiated off them melting her insides. The smell of flesh burning filled the air. She wasn't able to breathe it in, a red liquid trailed out her nose and mixed in with the bile and blood that seeped from her mouth. Ruby couldn't tell if she should be lucky to not be able to smell that horrid smell or not.

Ruby's body jumped, choking on the liquids that rose in her throat, The pain was so intense. It was indescribable, so much so that she nearly slipped into unconsciousness. Her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy as Ruby slowly looked up at her attacker. Her silver eyes made contact with a single amber one.

Cinder.

She gurgled out blood. She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask why. Why was she doing this? What was she getting out if this?

But unfortunately, she was unable to. The hands that had melted into her, that clutched onto her intestines, were ripped out. Ruby's vision was engulfed in an inky blackness as blood spurted out from both her mouth and her, now, gaping stomach.


	4. Hold Me

Ruby collapsed into her sister's arms. Her body shook with violent sobs. She buried her face into Yang's neck, her hands tightly clenching her clothes. A series of useless, mumbled apologies left her mouth.

"I didn't– I couldn't," she started before her words dissolved into ugly cries. Tears streamed down her face, guilt and the sense of loss made her heart ache with an invisible pain.

Yang pulled her closer into the embrace. Several tears spilled from her eyes as well. "It's… Don't…" She wanted to say something, anything to comfort Ruby, but the words wouldn't come leaving them in silence.

"Weiss—," Ruby choked on the name pressing her forehead harder into Yang's shoulder. "I tried to, but…" The rest of her words trailed off into hiccups.

Her sister shushed her. She rubbed small, hopefully comforting circles against Ruby's back. "I know," Yang whispered, a lump climbed up her throat nearly suffocating her, "I know."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry," Ruby managed, "I-I-I'm so sorry."


	5. My Fault

I stared at my dad in shock. A wave of sadness washed over me, tears burned at the back of my eyes. I couldn't believe, I didn't _want_ to believe, yet I did. I choked on an incoming sob.

Zwei was… dead. My body shook as I buried my head in my hands. The little brown corgi was gone. Gone due to chocolate poisoning. He had snuck into my emergency stash of cookies that had been stuff into a secret pocket made into my bed.

It was my fault, I know it was.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me pulling me into a hug. I sniffled. My eyes opened. My vision was filled with yellow. Yang. I clutched onto her jacket sobbing into her neck. My tears soaked her orange scarf. I felt her tears drip onto me.

It was my fault. I could have prevented it, eaten those cookies when I had thought about doing so a couple days ago. But I didn't. My goal of cutting back on sweets for the week had stopped me.

I don't need them, I had said looking away from the pocket that was full of cookies. What a dumb goal. A dumb goal that– that had cost Zwei his life.

I sobbed harder. The lump in my throat suffocated me. My sister squeezed me closer. She whispered comforting words, her voice wavered and cracked betraying her own emotions.

Another pair of arms wrapped me, wrapped around both of us. Dad sniffled. He took the loss just as hard as the rest of us.

Zwei. His name rolled around in my head. Rolled around just like he used to do in mud the when it had finished raining. That thought made my tears run faster.

I don't know how long that hug between my dad, sister, and I had lasted, but it, unfortunately, came to an end. First, my dad pulled away and then my sister, who lingered for several extra seconds. A couple tears ran down my dad's face, his eyes a slight pink.

He was the first to find out. He had found Zwei throwing up in the living room. He hadn't thought much of it then and I can tell now he regrets it.

I wiped uselessly at the tears that continuously streamed down my face. My gaze shifted towards my sister. She too had a steady stream of tears. Her eyes red and puffy.

"Will- Can we," I started before my words dissolved into hiccups. I couldn't finish. I couldn't do it.

I disappeared out of the living room within a flurry of rose petals. Its smell followed me. The door to my room slammed open before closing with just as much force. I collapsed onto my bed burying my face into a pillow.

My body was racked with sobs and my chest hitched with struggling breaths. I'm not sure how long I unintentionally suffocated myself with my pillow, but I rolled over onto my back and sat up.

An empty plastic bag laid on the floor with crumbs littered around it caught my attention. My heart dropped. The realization of what it was made everything stop. My tears stopped, my breathing stopped, and my thinking stopped.

It was the bag that held my emergency cookies. The bag that Zwei had somehow gotten into. The bag my dad must have forgotten to get rid of. And that same realization made me collapse into tears again.

My mind fell into the pit guilt and the sense of loss once more. It was my fault. It had to be.


	6. Back Again - Tauradonna

Adam's mouth twitched in a barely restrained smile. His fingers ran gently along the woman– _his_ woman's jaw. His shoulders slumped in a sigh.

"I'm so glad to have you back Blake," he muttered. Adam's eyes softened from behind his mask as he stared at the raven-haired girl.

He swept aside how tense she was, how her hands wiggled in their bindings, how her ears were splayed back in aggression, and how her beautiful, amber eyes looked at him with the utmost hatred and fear as they leaked tears, and pulled her into a hug. Adam sighed again, wrapping his arms around her, a breathless chuckle tumbled from his lips.

Gods, he couldn't believe it. He had gotten her back. Adam sniffled, he reached a hand to remove his mask. Cool air blew against his bare face. He blinked several times before throwing the mask away.

He pulled away but remained at a hand's length. A soft, pleased smile adorned his face and his eyes were tinted a slight red.

"I missed you." With those words, he felt vulnerable. A side of him that he was sure that had died when she… had left was making itself apparent once more. It was like his clothes had been ripped away and left him naked.

Adam pressed his forehead against hers, his fingers tangling in her long, black hair. He squeezed his eyes close, erasing the image of how she continued to glare and tremble before him. "I missed you so much," his voice wobbled and pressed harder against her, "and I-I won't let you leave again."


End file.
